3 Foolproof Ways To Make A Girl Hate You
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: When Chad's list of things to make Sonny love him fails, he tries a list of things to make her hate him. What will happen? Two shot. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I saw all those stories out there with Chad looking at a list of ways to impress Sonny, and I though, "Gee what would happen if he tried a list of ways to make her hate him?" Thus the idea was born!**

**Dedication: kayalex, She always reviews my stories which is so kind. (Yes I know I have quite a few people who do, but most if not all of them have gotten a dedication already) **

**And also you should go ready TeddyLuver's story Of Creampuffs and Jerkferrets (LOL I love the whole, "You, have more of a ferrety complexion.")**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Hey Sonaay!" Chad yelled in that obnoxius tone of his.

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "What is it this time Cooper?" I snapped back. I don't know why I was like this towards him today. It could be to do with the way Chad had been acting. It was seriously annoying and I just wanted him to leave me alone. I recalled everything he did:

* * *

_"Hey Sonny!" he called walking over to me. Behind his back I saw a huge yellow flower._

_"Seriously Chad?" I asked. He looked surprised._

_"I brought you a flower," he said with a smile, handing me the ten foot tall sunflower._

_I took it but nearly toppled under the weight of it. "Gee," I muttered trying to catch my breathe, "thanks! But it's a little heavy."_

_"Weak Munroe?" he smirked walking away._

* * *

_"Sonny!" Chad's obnoxious voice called through the cafeteria. _

_I turned to him but said nothing. He walked over, making as much noise as he could. _

_I groaned, first a huge flower then this! _

_"What's up Munroe? Feel like going to the park today?" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear._

_I simply shook my head. "No thanks Chad," I sighed, "I'm happy to just eat my - er - food." I saw Brenda giving me the evil eye._

_Chad winced at the food but strutted over to the Mackenzie Falls table, without a sound._

* * *

_"Son-" Chad called. But I put my hand up for him to stop._

_"Not now Chad," I said through gritted teeth._

_He whined, "Why not?" I giggled, he sounded so much like a three year old!_

_"Because thanks to your stupid sunflower falling on Tawni's vanity I've been locked out!" I snapped. Chad looked hurt._

_"You think my gift was stupid Munroe?" he whispered. I nodded, "Who gives a girl a ten foot flower?"_

_He decided to brush the comment off, "You're hair looks nice."_

_I smiled, but when I reached up to play with my hair I realized I was wearing a rainbow clown wig for our newest sketch._

_"Really Chad, really?" I said rolling my eyes. He looked up at my hair, possibly for the first time since he got there._

_His eyes widened in horror at the wig, "Oh." was all he said before walking away._

* * *

And then there's now.

"I just wanted to say, if you need a ride home tonight I can drive you," he said with a genuine smile.

"Aw thanks Chad, but really it's fine," I said walking a little closer.

"I thought you just might want to see a real car," he said adding a smirk to the end.

"You're so obnoxious and ego centric! I hate you Chad! Leave me alone," I yelled, my eyes stinging with tears.

Chad's POV

I sighed and walked, more like ran, back to my dressing room slamming the door behind me. I grabbed the list I'd printed off the internet,

_Ways to Make a Girl Love You_

_1. Bring her flowers, girls love that!_

_2. Get her attention, maybe ask her to go to the park._

_3. Compliment her hair_

_4. Offer her a ride home_

As I read the list over and over I realized just how dumb the list was, and how dumb I was.

"Chad?" Portlyn asked, opening my door quietly and sitting next to me on my sofa.

"What is it?" I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"Well, I saw this list earlier and judging by right now it didn't go well did it?" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I mumbled through my hands, "She hates me now!"

"Well, if a list to make her love you didn't work... try a list to make her hate you!" she said brightening up at her own good idea.

"Don't be ridicoulus," I laughed, "That's.... brilliant!" I left without a word, I had to get to a computer

I read down the list one last time,

_Ways To Make a Girl Hate You_

_1. Criticize her every move._

_2. Insult her friends, and be obnoxious to her._

_3. Choose a random day to be really kind, then be horrible the next day._

_Bonus for step 3: Use what she says the day before against her!_

I was ready to put my plan into action!

* * *

**What's Chad going to do? Did you like it? Hate it? Suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like how this story has turned out, except in the first chapter I think Sonny was a little too dramatic! Oh well since I needed for her to say she hated him it was bound to happen, no point in changing it. (Well actually I'm just too lazy to!) I'm going to spend the night at my friend Kiran's house so I won't be on much until about noon tomorrow, sorry! That's why I had to update this today!!**

**Dedication: Channyrules (or at least i think thats it, i suck at remembering usernames!!! i know that Channyrules used to be nehudi81 or something like that.... seriously it's hard for to remember that... lol that's just the way i am!)**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I sat down on the couch in the Prop House, but I couldn't seem to get comfortable. Ever since we sold our old couch for this new _pink _one I've hated hanging out in the Prop House. For one, it was so bright it made your eyes sting. Secondly, it was all leather and I hate leather sofa's! And third, it wasn't squishy. So if you sat on it, instead of it sinking just a little bit under your weight, it seemed like it shot up! The reason we got this sofa was Tawni. It was her birthday and since we refused to get her Tawni Town she made us buy this sofa.

"Sonny!" Tawni whined walking over to me, "You're going to mess up my new couch!"

"_Our _couch Tawni! And plus, we've had this for three weeks. When am I finally going to be allowed to sit on it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

She thought for moment, then replied, "Oh alright, you can sit there. But first you have to get me a vanilla fro-yo and a new tube of cocoa-moco-cocoa lipgloss."

I sighed but stood up anyway. If getting her two simple things would stop her from yelling at me for months to come, it was worth it.

I hadn't made it halfway down the hallway, when the devil himself sauntered towards me.

"Munroe," he said with his signature smirk.

"Cooper," I mimicked, "And wipe that stupid smirk of your's of your face! There's nothing to criticize here!"

He shook his head, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Don't you know, there's always something to criticize about you. Like that smile, it's cute. But it's a little too cute. Stupid cute."

He muttered something at the end, it sounded like, "Stupid cute." I smiled, "Aw thanks Chad! But, how do I make a smile less cute?"

He ignored my question and continued listing the things, "Your hair is too pretty, it shouldn't be allowed to be that pretty! Your eyes sparkle too much, and your way too peppy. But it's cute, stupid cute."

I smiled and signalled for him to stop, "Chad thanks. And if you were trying to insult me, you kind of failed."

He turned red and walked back towards his set. I smiled to myself continuing to the Commissary. I didn't know what made him so kind just then, but I liked it. He though I was cute, and that's something. To get so many compliments from Chad Dylan Cooper in one conversation? Count yourself the luckiest person alive!

Chad's POV

I walked around the corner till I was sure I was out of sight, I'm pretty sure I was blushing. So my plan was working then! There was no way she could hate me now.

Something about me that I've noticed, when I'm given insturctions I tend to do them in a way that creates the opposite effect of what I'm aiming for. (srry if that's confusing) Especially with Sonny. If I'm told by a cast mate to play a prank on her, I end up telling her that I'll be her fake date. When I was supposed to warn her that Hayden wasn't good news because I knew he was a rising star and I didn't want her happy, I ended up almost showing her how I truley feel.

I crossed the first item off my list and scanned the next one, _Insult her friends, and be obnoxious to her._

Well, Chad, all you have to do is go over there with the intention of being rude. It worked last time! I walked back over to their Prop Room. I didn't bother to knock, if I did they'd know something was up.

I walked in to find Blondie, Cloudy, and Rainy sitting on a bright pink couch watching tv. When they saw that it was me, they quickly changed the channel. But I saw what they were watching.

"Mackenzie Falls?" I asked, "You three were watching Mackenzie Falls!" They looked from one to the other, before the blonde girl spoke up.

"Y-yes, but it's for a Mackenzie Falls parody skit. We have to do our research, especially if we're going to play dramatic actors," she said, making sure to be as dramatic as possible.

I brushed the comment off, "Make sure Sonny plays Mackenzie's love interest. I want Blondie to play the evil girl, Cloudy to play my evil half brother, and Rainy to play our mean director!"

They looked once again at each other, then back at me. Rainy spoke up, "Chad, you aren't our boss! Plus why did you only chose Sonny to play a good character!"

I scoffed, how dare they stand up to me like that. "I chose Sonny because, unlike all you Randoms, she can act! Plus nobody is more deserving to play the love interest of the greatest actor of our generation."

I turned and walked out the door, I knew my comeback wasn't very good but I've never been good at thinking on my feet. And I didn't want to see their faces when they tried to hold in their laughter.

When I closed the door I bumped into Sonny.

"Watch it Munroe, you ruin that face of yours and you'll be done in Hollywood," I said, being as obnoxious as possible.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked trying to balance the two fro-yos on her tray.

"It means that you have a pretty face and if you mess it up you won't be pretty, duh!" I said as though she were stupid not to know.

She smiled, "Thanks Chad, but if you weren't on my set everyday I wouldn't be risking that now would I?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as she tried to open the door to the Prop Room thing.

"Need help?" I asked. She shook her head, after several attempts she finally turned the doorknob and opened the door.

I walked back to my set, tomorrow was going to be a great day!

Sonny's POV

"Sonny! You'll never guess what Chad said about you!" Tawni squealed jumping up from the sofa. She ran over and hugged me, nearly knocking the fro-yo off of the tray.

"He said that nobody was more deserving to play his love interest than you," Nico said absentmindedly from the sofa.

Tawni continued squealing and jumping, why was she so happy? I stood there, my mouth hanging open. He'd been acting so different lately, he had to be setting me up for a prank! Well no matter what he wasn't going to win!

* * *

Chad's POV

I checked my hair one last time in the mirror, perfect! Today was Operation Be Extra Nice To Sonny or O.B.E.N.T.S. for short.

"So how's the list going?" Portlyn asked walking into my dressing room.

"Honestly Port this is a dressing room, learn to knock!" I snapped. I was a little nervous about today, nothing could go wrong! And when I'm nervous I'm more mean than usual, which is why I'm such a jerk to Sonny.

"The door was open," she said shrugging, "Anyway, how's the plan going?"

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't leave without an answer, "It's going great. Please leave so I can get ready for Phase 3."

She held her hands up in a mock surrender but left nonetheless.

"Chad?" someone said from the doorway. I turned to find Sonny looking at me quizically.

"Munroe," I said, mimicking her, "Why are you on my set?"

"The same reason you come to mine everyday, I have something to say," she whipped back. I was slightly taken aback at her snappyness today.

"I don't know why you've been so different lately. First you were really mean then you were really nice! Well whatever prank your setting me up for, can you just stop," she said, not moving from her spot.

I sighed, I was going to have to tell her now. "It's no prank Sonny. I just..." I stuttered, maybe I should just ask her out, she doesn't need to know about the plan!

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked. She seemed cautious but agreed.

"And Chad," she said before turning to leave my set. I nodded for her to continue. "I found two lists stapled together on the floor, your name was written on both."

She handed me the lists, I looked at them. They were my lists for winning over Sonny!

"Oh these are just.. props," I said, but I could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Right Chad, right! But you know, you didn't have to print a fancy list to get me to like you. I would've set yes anyway," she said. With that she turned and walked off my set.

I smiled, repeating my mantra over and over, "I love Sonny."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
